


Take Me Home

by MaliceManaged



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Child Abandonment, F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a Trickster God's wife; Marissa expects quite a few things from her husband. Him showing up with a random baby, however, wasn't one of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following prompt: Imagine Loki bringing home an abandoned child and you immediately fall in love with the little bundle.

    Marissa was used to strange things. A thousand years of observing and living human history will do that to a dryad, and marrying a god of mischief certainly didn’t help.

 

    Or did, depending on how you look at it.

 

    They had met a year ago, when Loki had quite literally crashed into the trees she’d been living in, followed by a particularly angry Thor. Marissa had no idea what they were fighting about, who started it, or who was in the right, and she hadn’t cared much; she had stopped them both by conjuring vines to wrap around them with vice-like grips and told them off for destroying her dwelling before poisoning them with spores from the deep red flowers that adorned her dark brown hair. The brothers had been sick for a week, though Loki, whose jötunn physiology had an allergic reaction to the spores, was worse off by far.

 

    When they had recovered they apologised to Marissa and she made them build her a new home before letting them go. Two days later, Loki returned with a potted violet hyacinth as a gift/peace offering, intrigued and curious about the strangely alluring green eyed creature. Two months later, he took her to Asgard and they got married. Marissa tried to live in the palace for a time, but seeing how uncomfortable and unhappy she seemed to be, Loki had a home built for her in the forests just outside the city, where she finally thrived.

 

    It was in that home they now stood. Loki had just returned from some excursion or another that she hadn’t paid much attention to in the barely-woken state she had been in when Loki told her he was leaving several days prior, holding a slightly fussing and wriggling little bundle in his arms while she stared at him in complete bewilderment.

 

    “Loki... that’s a baby...” Marissa finally said almost tonelessly.

 

    “Congratulations; your powers of observation are reliable as ever,” Loki replied sarcastically, wanting nothing more than to change out of his rain-soaked clothes.

 

    “Loki... That’s a _baby,_ ” Marissa repeated pointedly, still not budging from the door to their chambers where they’d met.

 

    “Yes, we’ve established that,” Loki said somewhat tiredly, willing her to just _move_ already. He likely would’ve pushed past her if it wasn’t for those damned flowers she _insisted_ of having on her. Though she assured him they were perfectly harmless unless she decided otherwise, he still refused to go near them.

 

    “Where the hell did you find a _baby??”_ Marissa asked bemusedly.

 

    “Can we please have this conversation later?” Loki asked back then gestured to himself with one hand, “I’d very much like to _not_ be soaking wet.”

 

    Marissa opened her mouth then let out a sigh and backed into the room. Loki breathed in relief and followed her in; he contemplated handing her the baby, but eyed the flowers warily and instead walked to the bed and set it down there before making his way to the bathchamber, ignoring his wife’s knowing chuckle. Marissa walked over to the bed and sat down by the squirming bundle, moved the cloth aside and looked at the baby; it was a rather small thing, light skinned with wisps of light hair on its head and curiously silvery-white eyes, and had a birthmark on its right shoulder that resembled a crescent. Further examination showed her the baby was a girl.

 

    “Where did you come from, tiny lady?” Marissa cooed as the baby looked up at her inquisitively and reached up its tiny hands towards her hair. She tickled the baby’s belly and was rewarded with a fit of giggles she mirrored.

 

    When Loki walked back into the room he joined a thankfully-flowerless Marissa on the floor before the fireplace, the baby on her lap looking around with wide eyes. “I found her abandoned by the camp just before we returned,” He explained, “I couldn’t just leave her there. Thor suggested handing her over to the orphanage on my way here, but I... well...” He trailed off, looking slightly embarrassed.

 

    Marissa smile sympathetically and leaned over to kiss his shoulder then looked down at the baby, who was gazing up at her again. “Well; you’re going to need a name, aren’t you?” She cooed and the baby gurgled happily in response, reaching up towards her. Marissa laughed then gathered her up into her arms, bouncing her slightly and making her giggle. “How about Serallaia?”

 

    Loki, who had been smiling at the sight of them, blinked at that then fixed a wholly unamused look at Marissa when she turned to look at him. That was the name of the flowers. _The_ flowers, that she so loved and he detested. “Absolutely not,” He deadpanned.

 

    Marissa flashed him an all-too-innocent smile. “Why ever not? It’s only a name,” She said sweetly, “You’re not afraid of a name, are you?”

 

    Loki glared at her and she grinned. “Some days, I truly hate you,” He grumbled.

 

    “Some days, you truly try,” Marissa corrected sweetly before turning her attention back to the baby. “You like it, don’t you, Serallaia?” She asked and the baby babbled slightly in response. Marissa turned back to Loki. “See?” She said somewhat smugly.

 

    “You’re not seriously going to pretend to understand that,” Loki said incredulously. He reached over and took the baby, looking down at her as she turned her attention to him. “We are _not_ naming you that,” He told her and the baby reached up and grabbed hold of a lock of his hair, pulling slightly.

 

    “Alright; what, then?” Marissa asked, crossing her arms at her chest and eyeing him challengingly.

 

    Loki looked up at her. “I don’t care; _any_ thing but _that,”_ He replied.

 

    Marissa scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Fine,” She said, “But if we can’t agree on a name in... one hour; I get to name her whatever I want.”

 

    “Why you?” Loki asked.

 

    “Because I’m her mother now,” Marissa replied matter-of-factly with a shrug.

 

    “That’s not even how it works here, and in any case, _I’m_ the one who _found_ her,” Loki protested indignantly.

 

    “Exactly; you’ve already participated,” Marissa replied simply.

 

    Loki stared at her for a long moment before sighing in resignation. “Fine,” He conceded, “One hour.”

 

    And that was how Serallaia Lokisdotter began her new life.


End file.
